Aurra Sing
Aurra Sing is a villainess from the Star Wars universe; she originally appeared in 'STar Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace' very briefly and has since appeared in other Star Wars media, such as books and lately on the animated series 'Star Wars: The Clone Wars' Star Wars: The Clone Wars Aurra Sing was a skilled bounty hunter and assassin during the Clone Wars. She became feared by even the most powerful criminals. At some point in her life, she came across the pirate Hondo Ohnaka and had a short relationship with him. At some point during the war, she teamed up with Boba Fett, son of fellow bounty hunter Jango Fett, Bossk, and Castas in an attempt to seek revenge on jedi Mace Windu to avenge Jango's death. The first part of the plan involved Boba disguising himself along the Clone Youth Brigade under the alias "Lucky" on board the Republic warship called the Endurance. Aurra kept in contact with Boba from the Slave I via comlink. She ordered Boba to place a bomb with a laser tripwire outside of Windu's quarters, which he did, but a clone accidentaly triggered it and was killed instead of Windu. Aurra then ordered Boba to destroy the ship's reactor core, to which Boba reluctantly complied and regrouped with the brigade and deactivated their escape pod as the Endurance crashed on the planet Vanqor. Aurra then docked the Slave I to the escape pod and forced him out and into the ship. Afterwards, Aurra and the bounty hunters flew down to Vanqor and Aurra and Boba went to the crash site, where Aurra killed every trooper who survived the crash except Commander Ponds, a naval officer, and Admiral Killian, whom she took hostage, while Boba placed his father's helmet in the bridge rigged with an explosive to trap Windu. By the time Aurra and Boba regrouped with Bossk and Castas, Windu arrived at the crash site with Anakin Skywalker to investigate. Boba noticed the bomb in the bridge go off and explode, trapping Windu and Anakin in the rubble. Aurra, Boba, and Castas went to the crash site to see if the trap worked. On the way, a droid named R2-D2 pushed rubble on the hunters to stop their advance, forcing them to retreat to the Slave I where they noticed Artoo flying a starfighter heading for Coruscant to send a distress signal to the Republic. Aurra and the hunters pursued Artoo in the Slave I and disabled its communication system. When Artoo attempted to use the Hyprdrive rings, Boba destroyed one of them, but Artoo used the second Hyprdrive ring to escape the hunters and head for Coruscant. Aurra told Boba she will use the hotages to lure Windu to them and the Slave I blasted off into space. Later, on board the Slave I, Aurra and Boba contacted Windu and told him to find them or they will kill the hostages and Aurra handed Boba his blaster and ordered him to kill Ponds, but when Boba refused, Aurra killed the commander herself. Aurra and the fugtives arrived on planet Florrum in hopes of enlisting the help of Hondo against Windu. Hondo refused, but also promised not to stand in their way. Later, Aurra overheard a convrsation between Castas and a fellow hunter and referred to Aurra as an old hag, and Aurra killed Castas. Later, Aurra came across jedi Plo Koon and dicussed about the hostages. Boba emerged from the shadows and held Koon at gunpoint while Anakin's padwan, Ahsoka Tano held her lightsaber at Aurra's throat. After a brief stand off, Koon captured Boba and Aurra stole a speeder bike and escaped, but was pursued by Ahsoka, who defeated Bossk and rescued the hostages. Aurra attempted to escape on the Slave I, but Ahsoka severed one of the wings and caused it to crash and Aurra seemingly died. After her supposed death, Ahsoka and Koon took Boba and Bossk to Coruscant and imprisoned them. Aurra survived the crash and was pulled out of the wreckage by Hondo and his pirates and later escaped Florrum. Later, she was hired by the imprisoned Ziro the Hutt to assassinate senator Amidala. Her motives were soon uncovered by Ahsoka through a series of visions, and asked if Amidala needed more security, which she accepted. Meanwhile, Aurra managed to board Amidala's vessel undetected, and although Ahsoka still sensed her presence, the Naboo royal guard led by Captain Typho were unable to locate her. Later, the ship arrived on planet Alderaan, and Aurra disembarked undetected. Later, during Amidala's speech, Aurra took cover in the vents above the room with the intent of sniping the senator. Aurra shot Amidala and wounded her, but Ahsoka intervened before Aurra could shoot a second time, though Aurra was able to retreat to the shadows. Later, the Naboo royal guard used a luxury droid as a replacement for Amidala to redo her speech where Amidala gave her speech through the droid through her healing quarters. This did not fool Aurra and she proceded to make a second attempt on her life. After she made her way to Amidala's healing chamber, Ahsoka yet again interfered and Typho and his men rushed to apprehend Aurra, but the criminal locked them out, leaving them unable to assist Ahsoka. Aurra and Ahsoka engaged in combat. Ahsoka suffered a minor wound, but Amidala usd a stun blaster to stun Aurra at the same time Typho managed to reopen the door and quickly arrested Aurra. Ahsoka, Amidala, and Typho took Aurra to Coruscant where she was imprisoned. When Ziro was questioned by Ahsoka and Anakin, Ziro confessed to the crime and extended his time in prison. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Assassin Category:Gunmen Category:Complete Monster Category:Mass Murderer Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens